


También era un Black

by Nande_chan



Series: Gravity of Love [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: Cuando Draco les dijo que Astoria estaba embarazada, la sonrisa de orgullo de Lucius y el gritito que Narcissa había dado habían inundado la habitación.





	También era un Black

Cuando Draco les dijo que Astoria estaba embarazada, la sonrisa de orgullo de Lucius y el gritito que Narcissa había dado habían inundado la habitación.

Años más tarde, Lucius negaría la existencia de esa sonrisa, después de todo era la obligación de Draco el tener un heredero que continuara con la estirpe Malfoy. Narcissa tampoco admitiría el vergonzoso grito de alegría pura ni bajo tortura. Esa escena nunca había sucedido.

No oficialmente.

Lo que sí ocurrió fue el incidente de los nombres. Aunque no tal y como luego fue contado, pues ya había sido corregido y aumentado.

—¿Qué nombre tendrá? —preguntó Lucius, ocultando la emoción en su voz pero no en su mirada.

—Alhena, si es niña —dijo Draco.

—Scorpius, si es niño —completó Astoria.

Narcissa los miró y Lucius hubiera sonreído ampliamente, si fuera cualquier otra persona.

—La tradición —se limitó a decir Astoria.

Porque él también sería un Black y Draco no dejaría que nadie olvidara la casa de su madre, aunque de ésta sólo quedaran ruinas, nombres manchados y poco más.


End file.
